


Paying Respects

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief, RipFic, post crisis on earth-x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Saying goodbye to an old friend.





	Paying Respects

The light breeze rustled through the trees while Jax walked slowly across the grass. 

“So, I’m taking some courses at college,” he said when he stood over the grave, “I thought I would get qualifications while I think over what my options are.”

He chuckled to himself, “I have some ideas based on the Waverider engines, not that I can build them since its way beyond the tech for this time period but the basic concepts should help. Anyway, Clarissa is doing okay. I’ve been checking up on them as much as I can. You won’t believe how big Ronnie is. He is obsessed by the spaceship toy you got him. It has to be on his pram when he goes out or he cries constantly.”

Sighing Jax shook his head, “I miss you, Grey.”

Turning to leave he stalled seeing the man standing fidgeting nervously just beside the tree.

“Rip?”

“Hello, Jax,” the former Captain replied softly, “I didn’t want to intrude.”

Staring at the thin man who had his shoulders hunched and arms crossed protectively across his chest Jax finally asked, “I thought the Time Bureau put you in prison.”

A slight sardonic smile touched Rip’s lips, “I’ve never liked prison, so I decided not to stay.”

Jax laughed slightly.

“I heard about Martin,” Rip continued sadly, “And I wanted to pay my respects before I did anything else.”

“Like what?”

“Stop Mallus,” Rip replied, “No one may believe me but that doesn’t mean I stop. People died, agents I trained died because I was trying...” he paused and sighed, “Anyway I should leave. It was good to see you, Jax.”

“Rip,” Jax called stopping him, “You came to say goodbye to him. I’ll give you a few minutes.”

 

“I’ve lost friends before,” Rip said softly once he was sure Jax was out of earshot, “Well I say friends but I suppose as they were Time Masters acquaintances is a better description. You meant a great deal to me, Martin. You were there for me when I finally accepted Miranda and Jonas were truly gone. You gave me someone to talk to about them, you gave me comfort I never knew I could get and I appreciated it more than I ever told you. I should have been there for you. I should have...” he trailed off with a sigh.

“Be at peace, my friend,” Rip whispered, “The people you love are safe because of you.”

Dropping his head for a moment Rip murmured a short prayer his mother had taught him when he was about ten years old one night when they had discussed death for the first time.

Turning he found Jax leaning against a tree a short distance from him. Walking towards the younger man Rip gave him a nod.

“Thank you for allowing me a moment,” Rip said softly.

“Hey,” Jax said before he left, “Do you want to meet someone?”

 

Rip felt his breath catch for a moment when Jax passed the baby boy into his arms.

“This is Ronnie,” Jax grinned, watching the former Time Master coo to the child for a few seconds before leaving the room allowing Rip time alone with the boy.

Looking down at the little boy smiling up at him Rip smiled back, “Hello, Ronnie. A lot of people are going to tell you stories about how your grandfather was a hero, don’t get me wrong he was, but that’s not what I want you to know about him.”

Shifting the child slightly Rip bounced him gently, “I want you to know that he was my friend and one of the smartest, kindest men I ever had the privilege to know.”

Sighing sadly Rip looked down at the child he held, “I wish I could apologise to you for taking him on my quest but if I hadn’t then you wouldn’t be here. I could never wish away the joy he found in having you or your mother.”

Placing the child back in his cot, Rip slipped out the house ready to fight again.


End file.
